The present disclosure relates to technology for air and space travel.
Various kinds of aircraft are known including fixed-wing airplanes, lighter-than-air craft, helicopters. In many forms of aircraft, propulsion is provided by one or more jet engines or by a rotating propeller, or propellers, powered by internal combustion engines. Space craft are generally distinct from aircraft and require different propulsion systems, such as rockets, because jet engines and internal combustion engines generally require air to operate.